


There ARE Worse Ways to Go [Dio/You]

by dailinn



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Death, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, No Lube, Other, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Vampires, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailinn/pseuds/dailinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lost your way while travelling in Cairo—it’s only your second day here, and you are heading back to your hotel to meet with your friends. Nightfall snuck up on you, however, and navigating this strange place has proven more difficult alone than you had thought it would be... A strange man appears before you, introducing himself as Dio Brando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There ARE Worse Ways to Go [Dio/You]

**Author's Note:**

> A Dio/Reader fic, because I wanted one, and for some reason lots of people encouraged me to write it! This is REALLY BLOODY and gross and the reader dies! BUT it IS gender/sex neutral for your reading pleasure! (In the future I might write one with a... happier... ending.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Special thanks to Gene for pushing me a lot along the way, and to Oni for checking for characterization/continuity errors.

Darkness often makes the familiar alien, and a strange place can transform in seconds once the sun has set. You lost your way while travelling in Cairo—it’s only your second day here, and you are heading back to your hotel to meet with your friends. Nightfall snuck up on you, however, and navigating this strange place has proven more difficult alone than you had thought it would be. You know if you keep walking you will eventually find some landmark you recognize, but as the night creeps along you started to get worried. It’s already quite dark, and quiet. Too quiet.

Out of the corner of your eye you’re sure you see a person’s form seemingly appear out of nowhere. You stop in your tracks, turning towards them. Standing before you is a tall, muscular man with blond hair, and possibly one of the most obnoxious outfits you’ve ever seen. However, you feel quite drawn to him. It seems like a flash before you realize how close he is to you.

The man introduces himself as Dio, and the two of you have a brief conversation—he’s so charismatic, and he makes you feel at ease.

And before long, you find yourself back in his mansion. It’s hard to see your surroundings in the darkness, but you can tell that there is an ornate four-poster bed in the room. Your face flushes when you realize where things are going.

“Are you worthy of being taken by Dio?” he asks you with a smirk. It wasn’t as if you hadn’t wanted this… You swallow hard, nodding quickly, intimidated but also oddly aroused. “Then lie back,” he orders, and leans in over you as you do. 

Dio’s hands run over your body, and you feel his claws press softly against your skin. Your face flush, you look away in embarrassment, wondering for a moment how you ended up in this situation, feeling his strong hands learning your body. You can see his waiting erection, just a bit, although it is mostly obscured by the darkness. 

“Wrryyy…” the strange sound passes his lips quietly, and one of his wandering hands reaches your neck, thumb pressed against your vocal cords, and fingers wrapped around. The pressure isn’t great enough to stop your breath completely, although it is noticeable. His fingers tease softly at your neck as he rubs against you. The feeling of his cock pressed against you just puts into perspective how big it is, and you wonder for a moment if it will even fit inside of you; but the more he grinds against you, the less you care, a small squeak escaping your lips as he continues. Soon, you’re moving against him as well. You try to wrap your arms around him, feeling the tense muscles; your arms can’t quite make it all the way around his torso and you dig your fingers into his back. One hand remains firmly on your neck, while the other one moves down lower. He feels you, back to front, toying with you a moment before pressing two fingers inside of you. You gasp, followed by a quiet moan as he works his fingers inside of you with more than a little force. He pushes you against the soft cushion of the bed and suddenly you feel his other hand’s index and middle finger pierce the skin of your neck. You feel the strange sensation of tentacles branching out from his fingertips deeper into your neck. Instinctively, you try to pull back, but his grip is too strong. He leans over you, a confident grin on his face, long sharp fangs clearly visible.

He moves his fingers inside of you, working in another one. You cry out, in some sort of mix between pleasure and pain, but he ignores it, continuing. You feel the tentacles from his other hand working their way deeper inside, radiating farther from his fingertips, beginning to drain your blood. Quite slowly, as if he’s savoring every minute. You become more and more lightheaded, wondering just how much blood you’ve lost now.

His fingers work in and out, claws digging at your insides—you’re not sure how intentional it is, and you squirm under him as he continues. He then pulls them out, blood dripping onto the white sheets, and puts them to his mouth, licking them sensually and he looks you straight in the eyes. Your fear that he might tear you apart is confirmed, but it’s too late to get away now… With little warning, he positions the tip of his dribbling cock against you and forces it in, all the way. “A-ahh!” you tense up, a burning sensation filling the lower half of your body now. He starts to move his hips, giving you no time to relax or catch up. His free hand cups your ass, guiding your body just slightly as he thrusts in and out, harder and faster by the second. Although he went in dry, it doesn’t take long for pre-cum and your own blood to provide some lubrication.

After a while, you think you’ve become numb to the pain; either that or the makeshift lubrication is doing more than you thought it would. You shiver as he moves in and out, the longer it continues the less you can distinguish the pain from pleasure. Your fingers tingle and your grip on him loosens. It’s hard to focus on what’s happening, and your body feels limp and numb all over. But one thing’s for sure—you feel his cock deep inside of you, tearing you up inside in rhythm with the movement of his hips. “Uwryyy…” that noise again, sending chills down your spine. Your heart beats so fast you feel it might burst any second, and you finally lose your grasp on his back, your arms falling to your sides. You’re not even sure if you can feel them anymore.

“Does it feel good?” Dio asks you, voice no longer suave, but rather punctuated with haggard breaths, “To give your blood to DIO? To relinquish your life to DIO? To get _fucked_ by DIO?” You don’t have the energy to respond with much more than a weak moan. Dio smirks, and chuckles softly, taking your response as an affirmative. Then, with a few final thrusts, he suddenly tenses, warm release filling you in a few spurts. You can feel him against you, muscles relaxing and a soft, pleased smile, deceptively sweet, crosses his lips. “Nm…” Dio withdraws, a messy mix of blood and semen dripping from both your body and his cock, onto the already bloodstained sheets.

You’re sure that you’re barely hanging on to life now, your body so weak you can’t move. You feel his fingers still embedded in your neck, your blood flowing into his tentacles which protrude even more now through your skin. You look over the satisfied vampire before you a final time before your vision goes black.


End file.
